Black Diamond
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Serena ran off five years ago with no explanation, when she finally returns to the scouts and Darien she is consumed by a dark past and a darker secret that threatens everyone she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this should hopefully be a pretty fun story I'm looking forward to writing it at least.

Serena fingered the locket that had hung around her neck everyday for the past six years. So much had changed since the night she and her one true love had discovered their past. She gave a small sigh and looked out the window of her empty studio apartment. Part of her thought she was foolish to come back, while another part insisted she couldn't just wait around for the end. Her gaze fell to the ring that rested on her left finger, a black diamond, it seemed so fitting.

She had come back for the night life. After leaving to America she had immersed herself in the underground culture, a culture that Tokyo was known for. Here the street rebels would welcome her black and silver ninja motorcycle and she knew they would devour her new club. She had finally saved enough money from street racing and had decided to custom build a new club from the ground up. The plans were entirely in her head but _The Silver Moon _was sure to lure in the nightlife crowd that she loved.

She flinched as the diamond upon her finger radiated suddenly before dying down and returning to its somber hue. He refused to give up on her and she knew one day she would give up on herself, at least when that day came she would be somewhat prepared for it.

"Rena?" Her head turned to the voice calling her from the doorway.

"Come in Andrew." Serena said for the first time in years she was for a moment her bubbly old self. Andrew ran up and embraced his old friend in a hug. He had missed her greatly and he anxiously awaited the moment when he could tell her how the girls and Darien had missed her.

"Your things are all downstairs and I have a crew down there getting ready to bring them up for you. So is the place everything I said or what? A spacious studio apartment with six bedrooms, a huge kitchen area and more space than my entire house for a living room not to mention just across the street from your building site so you can always keep an eye on it." Andrew beamed with pride at finding what he believed to be the perfect apartment.

"Yes Andrew I will hand it to you, the place is perfect. I hope it's a secret as well." Serena looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow knowing his tendency to meddle.

"No I didn't tell them, but Serena they've missed you, they don't even know why you left or what happened, you gave them no reason at all." Andrew's voice was rising but he couldn't help but vent the emotions they had all shared during her absence, he may have been lucky to have found out a few months ago, but the rest still had to wonder.

"My reason is my own and it will continue to be so until I say otherwise. Things will be explained in good time Andrew, I promise. Until then I need to be alone." Andrew nodded and placed his arms upon Serena's shoulders.

"I love you and I'm glad you're back. I will tell you this though Darien has not fared well without you, the longer you wait the further he may fall."

Andrew gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving and Serena could not help but wipe a small tear drop from her eye. She curled up on the window seat that was quickly becoming her favorite part of the apartment and became lost in her thoughts until another voice spoke up beside her.

"You're right down the street from them you can't honestly expect to never run into them." Serena's brow furrowed and she turned to the newcomer.

"I'm aware Malachite I need to be close to them to protect them both from Diamond and from the inevitable. "

The man gave a sigh and sat down beside the woman he admired more than any another. Everyday he was surprised by her strength and courage. He stroked her long silver hair and smiled down upon her.

"For the record warn us next time you have Andrew over, pretending we were your moving crew was not fun. Though it is a good way to get out of helping us move everything in." Malachite smirked at her and was surprised when she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I never intended for you guys to do any of the moving." She went to the door and down the elevator to where Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite were staring at the mounds of boxes before them. After checking to make sure the place was deserted she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed her crescent moon to shine. When her eyes reopened the three men were staring where the mound of boxes once were.

"Right we knew you could do that." Jadeite murmured with a grin. "Let me guess everything's unpacked too right?"

Serena flashed him a smile before dashing upstairs. When she arrived Malachite was already comfortable in one of the couches and flipping through the channels.

"Anything good?" She called plopping down next to him. He shook his head in response looking to the door to see the three guys arriving at the top of the stairs.

"Well what do you say we take a walk? Andrew said the arcade is pretty deserted around this hour so we should be able to get some shakes without being seen." Serena looked to the other four for a response and for a moment she thought they shared a scheming look but shrugged it off in her need for a milkshake.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Nephrite said pulling Serena up from the couch and motioning for Malachite to get up also.

The group arrived at the arcade in mere minute and Serena found herself bouncing up to the counter like her usual self. "ANDREW! One Chocolate Milkshake please!" Andrew came rushing from the back room milkshake in hand laughing as he set it down in front of her.

"Now that was something I'm not exactly sure I missed." Serena stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as well. The four men seated next to her shared curious glances. "Taking the moving crew out for shakes before they even get started?" Andrew asked motioning to the four men around her.

"No these are my friends they came with me from L.A. they're actually the reason why I needed so many bedrooms." Andrew looked curiously at her companions and for a moment worried if Serena was attached to any of them. He pushed that thought away as he concentrated on seeing Serena devour her chocolate shake.

"Since Serena won't actually introduce us, I'm Nephrite, the blonde haired gent over there is Jadeite, the silver hair guy is Malachite and that other one is Zoicite. Now how about I come back there and help you get some shakes out for the rest of us?" Andrew was taken off guard by Nephrite's request but something about the look in his eyes caused him to accept.

The moment the pair was in the back Nephrite reached for the phone. "Okay I need their numbers." His hand was already prepared to dial before Andrew could figure out what was going on.

"Whose numbers?" He asked wondering how much Nephrite knew about Serena.

"Well lets start with Darien and then we can move on to Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy. Hurry Serena knows how long shakes take to make these calls have to be quick especially if they are to get here before she finishes that shake." Andrew immediately dialed Darien's number and then went to work on the shakes.

"Thanks, I promised I wouldn't tell any of them. Thanks for doing it for me." Nephrite flashed Andrew a wink and urged him to get back to the shakes.

"Hello?" For a moment Nephrite wondered about what to say but decided anything with the word Serena was bound to get the man's attention.

"If you want to see Serena again I suggest you head to the arcade before she finishes her chocolate shakes and runs off again." Nephrite hung up without another word to begin the same process with the four girls that knew Serena best.

The five of them were happily sipping shakes and reminiscing over Serena's past antics with Andrew when a very haggard looking Darien burst through the doors. His hair was still perfect and falling just over his eyes in an overly sexy manner, but his clothes seemed thrown on and his eyes betrayed his lack of sleep.

"Serena!" Serena froze hearing the voice that had plagued her dreams and the voice that she had feared to explain the past few years to. Slowly she turned allowing the tears to form in her eyes as she took in his ragged appearance and pained eyes. He ran to her side and took her in his arms ignoring everyone but her. "Oh Serena I've missed you!" Reluctantly Serena returned his embrace wondering if she would have the strength to push him away.

"Mommy!" Wrenching herself from Darien's arms she turned and held them open for the black haired toddler that was running towards her. Darien looked on in shock and sadness as he realized who the young girl was calling Mommy. At the doorway he saw a smiling man walking slowly towards Serena. As soon as the young girl was snuggled in her mother's arms Serena turned her attention the man approaching her.

"Thank you." Was all she said but the man graced her with a smile and a nod before turning away. As soon as the man had left the four men who had previously been completely absorbed in their shakes now rushed to circle the young girl and take turns giving her hugs and kisses. Finally with a glance at Serena Nephrite took the small child in his arms and led her to a booth. Serena's gaze never left that of her daughter until Darien touched her arm.

"Serena I…We…Can we talk somewhere?" With one last glance at her daughter Serena nodded. Darien slowly led her towards the door but he had not counted on yet another distraction.

"Serena!" was the shared cried as four women plowed into the arcade. With a small laugh Serena hugged each of them and gave a small sigh before inviting them on a walk with her and Darien.

They reached the lake and Serena sat down on the edge of the dock looking out towards the water as the girls wordlessly sat down beside her. Darien on the other hand could take it no longer.

"You have a daughter?" At this outburst the four girls sitting beside their friend gasped aloud and looked at her with shock.

Serena nodded and gave a small sigh. She knew the generals had planned this meeting, but she really wasn't ready to share the past five years with them. There was too much pain and too much she knew they would not forgive her for, too much she could not forgive herself for.

"Amaya is my daughter and she is approaching her fifth birthday." Serena knew there was more they wanted to know but that was all she felt comfortable telling at the moment. She had just returned to her friends she wasn't ready to lose them again once they discovered her past. But Darien was never one to leave his questions unanswered.

"What of the father and that ring upon your finger?" Darien's voice was breaking as he realized he may have gotten his Serena back only to discover he had lost her forever.

"The father is of no concern to you right now and the ring is a story for another day. Suffice to say I made a mistake and paid for it dearly." She knew that answer was not enough for Darien but the tears threatening to spill from her eyes kept him from prodding further. The girls as well sensed that Serena was not yet ready to share her past with them, so instead they filled her in on all that they had been up to and Darien simply held her firmly in his arms afraid to ever let her go again.

………………………………

Serena returned to the apartment just in time for dinner and was warmly embraced once again by her daughter. Amaya was glad once again to see her mother but quickly returned to watching a movie with Nephrite.

"So how did it go?" Nephrite asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"_They_ understood I wasn't ready to talk about it, so instead we talked about what they had been up to. It was nice but don't think I'm letting you off the hook for calling them. Where are the others?" Nephrite tossed her a smirk knowing she was actually glad he had called her friends hence her quick change of subject. For someone who prided herself on being secretive sometimes she was an open book.

"Since you are back they should be back any minute. They went to see how things were going with you and the girls, and by that I mean they went to see how the girls looked." Serena didn't know whether to laugh or be angry and figured she would just let it go and took a seat next to her daughter to watch the end of the movie. Amaya seeing her mother had sat down crawled into her lap for a better seat.

"So why didn't you go to check out Lita?" Serena asked loving the feel of having her daughter in her arms.

"Someone had to be responsible and keep an eye on Amaya." Serena laughed knowing full well any of the four men would have gladly stayed to watch the child they adored.

"Meaning what you goaded the other three into leaving you alone with her?" Nephrite tried not to blush as he nodded.

"Well lets hope they at least return with food, they'll have to think of some sort of excuse as to why they were not here when I got home, seeing as you of course would not rat them out." The pair shared a knowing grin wondering how the other three generals never realized that Nephrite and Serena never kept things from one another.

Moments later the three generals burst proudly through the door bringing more pizza than ten people could possibly eat. Serena raised an eyebrow at the numerous boxes of pizza, the generals may be pigs but that much pizza meant they were up to something. For a moment they tried to avoid her stare but Jedeite soon crumbled.

"Okay we followed you to the park and after you left we invited everyone over here for pizza. Please don't be angry I just wanted to talk to Raye and we figured it was only fair since Nephrite didn't get much of a chance to see Lita." To their surprise Serena burst out laughing and was still laughing when the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of their five dinner guests.

Jedeite opened the door and beckoned for everyone to find a seat, personally taking the hand of Raye and placing her in a chair beside him. Serena watched the general's antics with each of their past loves as Darien walked up to her. He embraced her softly and then looked toward where one little girl looked lost among all the new faces.

"May I meet her?" Darien asked softly in her ear. Serena gave a small nod and went to introduce her daughter to her friends.

"Guys this is Amaya, Amaya these are Mommy's friends, that's Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina. And that man is Darien." The girls all waved at the cute girl before having their attention quickly taken up by the men beside them. Amaya followed her mother back to Darien's side.

"Say hello Amaya." Serena said encouraging her young daughter.

"Hello Darien. Are you the Prince?" Serena blushed as Darien laughed at Amaya's greeting.

"What makes you say that little one?" At his question Amaya ran off and down the hall to what must have been her room and returned with a picture. Serena sighed and decided that there was a conspiracy of everyone deciding to meddle in her life.

Handing the painting to Darien she cocked her head. "Because you look like him." Darien took a close look at the picture and realized he was a painting of him and Serena up in the moon kingdom. His fingers gently traced over her silver hair and radiant smile. "Mommy painted that for me to go with all the stories she tells me. She tells me all about my family on the moon, what she was like on the moon, what my grandmother was like on the moon, and what my father Prince Endymion was ---." Serena could not clamp her hand over her daughter's mouth fast enough to stop the words from coming out. Darien's face paled with the realization of what Amaya had said.

"She's MY Daugher?" The shout caused all other conversation to stop. In a flash Nephrite scooped up Amaya and began ushering everyone else out of the room. "Hey guys its such a nice night why don't we eat in the park?" Jedeite and the others quickly took the hint quickly grabbing the pizza and everything needed to eat out and running out the door. In all this time Darien did nothing but stare at Serena. When they had slammed the door did he finally awake from his reverie.

"You left without telling me you were pregnant with my daughter?" The words were harsh and hurtful. Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I had to. I had to run what would have happened if the Negaverse had discovered I was pregnant or could you imagine me fighting as Sailor Moon and being eight months pregnant? I had to go where they couldn't find me at least not until I was ready and if I told the rest of you, you would have wanted to come with instead of staying here and distracting Diamond until I had Amaya. I was wrong I realize that now I managed to stay hidden for most of my pregnancy, I hooked up with the guys and they took care of me through it all. I went to the moon to deliver her so that she could be born full lunarian and with all the powers her birthright entatiled. I didn't realize that when I returned to Earth that she would not be able to hide her lunarian identity. The negaverse tracked her energy source for a year, they discovered both of our identities and one day they took her from me when I was ill prepared for battle. I went to the negaverse and was able to rescue her but I paid the price."

Darien softened as he listened to Serena's story, she was scared after all who wouldn't be scared to be pregnant at fifteen not to mention having to worry about the negaverse. But he still worried about the ring and the price Serena mentioned but he was willing to let that go for another day. Right now he relished the idea that Serena was back in his arms and that he was a father.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay already another chapter I know you love me!

Serena spent the day smiling to herself and watching as the contractors desperately tried to make sense of her blueprints. So maybe they weren't perfect and maybe her ideas were structurally impossible but she had an idea and somehow she would make it work. When the sun got too hot she retired to her window seat to look for interior design ideas and still be able to watch construction on her dream.

"Mom will I get to see Darien again?" Serena turned toward her daughter and smiled.

"Of course you will. He's your daddy isn't he? From now on he'll always be around to take care of you just like me. In fact he'll be here to tuck you in to bed tonight." Amaya's face broke out into a large smile and she ran off to her room.

"I have to pick out a story for him to read me!" Serena laughed as she ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beautiful. Is it too early for me to come by?" Serena broke into a smile as she recognized Darien's voice.

"Of course I just told Amaya you would be coming, she's already picking out a bedtime story."

"Hmm does that mean we could put her to bed early and have some time to ourselves?" Serena could almost hear Darien's sexy smirk.

"You can put her to bed as early as you like but I have to be out of here by eleven. Malachite knows to be back by then."

"Eleven? That's a bit late. What do you have going on?"

"Just a late meeting, no worries."

"Oh well… I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay can't wait!"

Serena hung up the phone and prepared to run to tell Amaya Darien was on his way when Malachite appeared behind her.

"You seem happier than I've ever seen you."

"Darien is on his way over. I am excited to see him get to know his daughter.

"Have you told him anything yet?" Malachite's tone was enough to give Serena a guilt trip and she sighed before turning back to him.

"Tell him what? Hey I love you but I'm married to another man who is slowly turning me evil?"

"Well you could tell him that but I meant more along the lines of "Hey I love you, I race motorcycles, and party all night, just to come home just in time to wake up our daughter?"

Serena grimaced. "Oh that. I don't know. Is that really important?" Malachite stiffened and worked hard to keep from losing his temper.

"Damnit Rena! You can't live your life avoiding your real problems. This carefree attitude has got to stop! You have a daughter for crying out loud!" Serena's face contorted in anger.

"Are you telling me that I am a bad mother?" The doorbell rang and Malachite moved to answer it but was stopped by Serena. "Answer me Malachite! I have already proven I would do anything for that little girl. I have no regrets but DO NOT deny me the one escape I have!" Malachite was speechless as he realized how his words sounded. Serena sighed and went to answer the door.

Darien was busy trying to act like he had not heard the shouts. Serena however was not fooled. "No use pretending I'm aware we were not that quiet. We'll talk later. Right now Amaya is dying to see you." Darien nodded and gave Serena a hug and a kiss before heading off to his daughter's room.

Serena decided to leave them alone and she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Perhaps it was wrong to go out every night, but it was so hard to face the idea that she would not get to see her daughter grow up, that her daughter would have to grow up without a mother. _That's not true Darien could get married._ The thought was a blow to Serena's heart but she knew it would be cruel to deny him that.

She was unaware how long she had been out on the balcony till Darien came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "I read Amaya a story and put her to sleep now would you mind telling me what that fight with Malachite was all about?" Serena turned and looked at him right in the eyes.

"He doesn't approve of my method of escaping my problems. He just doesn't understand that as much as I love Amaya and as much as she is the light of my life I just need this escape. I really don't see why he disapproves so much." Darien grimaced, there was so much about his Serena that he didn't know. Why did she have to change into this dark soul when she used to be a shining light like Amaya?

"Show me." Serena raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

"Show you what?"

"Take me with you when you go tonight. I want to know everything about you now that you are back. You're different Sere but that doesn't mean I don't love you and it doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of your life."

The words wounded Serena more than she had expected. He was right she was completely different from cheerful Serena she used to be. Back then nothing could get her down, it would be nice to try and be that way again. Heck why couldn't she? She had her friends, more friends even and she had Darien, and a wonderful daughter. Being reckless would not solve her problems all it really did was shorten what little time she had with Amaya. But then the night brought on the pain and darkness, if she couldn't escape that there was no way she could be a happy cheerful mother for her daughter.

"No."

Darien was taken aback by her response but she continued.

"Long ago when this all started I promised myself two things, One I would never let him see me cry and Two I would never let you see me run."

Serena's words chilled him to the soul, they were cold and harsh nothing like the Serena he loved.. He squeezed her closer to his chest.

….Flashback…..

Darien strolled into the arcade grinning like a madman. Things had been wonderful since he had finally started his relationship with Serena. She was everything to him. He sat down at the counter and noticed a glum Andrew looking at a group of depressed girls. Darien instantly recognized Serena's friends.

"Andrew what is wrong with everyone today?" Andrew's face paled with the realization that Darien didn't know. He looked toward the girls for a moment wondering if maybe one of them would tell him but decided against asking.

"Serena disappeared. Last night she never came home. We've been looking ever since but we have no idea where she could be or what could have happened to her."

Darien felt every fiber of his being grow cold Not his Serena, anything but his Serena.

The next few days consisted of nothing but searching and wondering.

…..End Flashback…..

To think they had all given up hope of ever seeing her again, and he had her snuggled up in his arms.

"Well if you're going out…mind if I stay the night with Amaya?" Darien looked at her like a begging puppy and Serena relented knowing full well he only wanted to know when she came home.

"Alright but I don't have to go out for awhile they're not expecting me till 11. We could stay here and watch a movie if you like."

Darien was overjoyed at the thought of holding Serena in his arms for a few hours. He eagerly agreed and ran to pick a movie from her large collection only to despair when he only found cartoons.

"Sorry I guess we've all kind of adjusted to the parental role around here, nothing but a kid friendly house."

"No it's ok I suppose I should get to know what movie Amaya likes, and I never got to watch movies like this when I was a kid so it will be a nice change." He picked a happy kids movie and the pair couldn't help but make fun of how cheesey the movie was. The four generals returned from dinner just as the movie was ending and each shared a sad look with Serena as she prepared to leave.

She gave Darien a kiss and went to get ready, shooting a hard glare at her four friends daring them to try and stop her.

While she was changing Darien decided to inquire of these men about Serena and his daughter.

"What does she do at night?" The men shared looks and for a moment they debated with themselves to whom they held more loyalty, their prince or their princess?

"It is a matter not to be discussed while she remains, we will talk once Rena leaves." Darien winced at the nickname, they were all so close, he felt like he had missed out on so much of Serena's life and of Amaya's.

"I've missed so much, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to catch up or form a real bond with Amaya." Darien's eyes watered and Jedeite wanted to ease his prince's pain.

"Do not fear, Amaya knows that soon you will be the one to watch over her and she has heard much about you from her mother. She already loves you and knows that you love her just as much as her mother."

The other three stared in shock at what Jedite had unwittingly revealed. Darien's face had paled completely and he looked at each of them his eyes pleading for an explanation to Jedite's words. Jedite suddenly realized what he said and looked to the others for help. He was granted a momentary reprieve by Serena bursting from her room.

Darien's jaw dropped at the sight of Serena in a leather biking outfit. She looked surreal with her silver hair, and purple makeup. He would never have imagined his Serena wearing something like that. To his surprise as he stared her eyes slowly changed color to a deep purple, perfectly matching her makeup.

"Stop staring. If I remember you used to ride a bike, nothing moves and stays out of the way like leather. Not to mention it offers great protection. I'll be back at the usual time, I have the communicator if you need me or anything." Serena dashed off to give Darien another kiss and run out the door before he could ask anymore questions.

"I'm sorry but it's still creepy to see her change her eye color." Zoisite said cringing slightly at the thought.

"How is she able to do that?" Darien asked, knowing that while there were more important questions that needed to be asked, his curiosity could not be contained.

"A side effect." Nephrite's answer was brief and he showed no signs of offering any more.

Darien gave a sigh and realized it would be slow going to get any information from them. "Now tell me what Jedite meant."

The generals hesitated, it was not a story they wished to tell, indeed it wasn't even theirs to tell.

"Endymion you are our prince and we would do anything for you. But I'm afraid this is not our story to tell." For a moment it looked as if Darien was going to accept that answer and the generals breathed a sigh of relief.

………………………………

Serena raced through the darkened streets, her black motorcycle streaked with purple and silver sped through the night faster than anything Tokyo had ever seen. In mere hours Serena had won enough money to live off of for months and had gained lots of jealous enemies.

"Hey Silver! This way there's a party down at The Cycle downtown you've got to come."

Serena grimaced at the stupid name, yes her club would certainly change the nightlife around here. Still a club was a club, and where there was a club there was a bar to spend her winnings at. She revved her bike and headed off in the direction of the other motorcycles, loving the feel of the night air blowing against her face.

…………………………………….

"What does she do when she's out at night?" Darien decided to try another tactic to get information out the four men. Somehow he had to find out what was going on with his beloved.

"She runs." Nephrite again spoke simply, using the term Serena often used.

"What does that mean?" Darien was not about to let this question go unanswered.

Malachite gave a sigh and realized as always that he was going to be the one to answer the hard questions.

"The only way for Serena to escape from all that's happened to her, is to escape from herself. In the night she transforms into someone I doubt you'll recognize. None of us like it, but it is better than the way things were before. That is all we can tell you. The rest you must learn from Serena. You are our Prince and we would give our lives to you, but this is not a story for us to tell, and there is much even we do not know."

Darien glared at the men, they were hiding so much from him, but then they were right. It was really Serena that was hiding from him. All of it seemed so surreal, that his clumsy, wailing Serena should have become this? She had become a strong woman, and yet something tormented her and caused her to lose everything he had once loved about her.

"You must forgive her Darien. She may be different, but you have no idea how hard her struggle is. She had more hope than most would in her shoes."

…………………………….

Serena went immediately to the bar and prepared to begin the nightly ritual of drowning her sorrows. It angered her that alcohol did not affect her the way it seemed to affect most humans, but with enough of it she could make her thoughts cloudy enough to forget. "Damn lunarian blood" she muttered under her breath.

The barkeep brought her first round of drinks but not before shooting her a curious glance. He'll know me soon enough she thought.

Before she could even bring the first drink to her lips she felt it. The pain seared every fiber of her body. No! Not Yet! Her mind screamed. I'm not ready!

She forced back the pain and ran to her bike, she had to get back, there had to be some way to stop it.

………………………………

Darien was beginning to realize his efforts were futile when the door burst open to reveal a pale and shaking Serena. Her palor was quickly matched by all those who saw her.

"Already?"

"No it can't be!"

"Come on Rena fight it! You can still fight it!"

Malachite watched as his three companions tried to give Serena strength. He looked toward Darien, and knew that if anyone could save his princess it was his prince.

"Perhaps we should wake Amaya, that will get Serena to fight." Malachite became furious at Jedite's suggestion.

"No! Amaya will never see her mother like this! My Prince you are the only one that can give her the strength to fight against the pain. Hold her. Talk to her. Transform and give her strength, anything to keep the darkness from overpowering her."

The fear in their eyes was too much for Darien as he gathered her into his arms. As he lifted her up he saw the locket he had given her so long ago still hanging around her neck.

"Oh my sweet Serena." He opened the locket and let it play, the music instantly stilling her trembling body. "Come on Serena, fight against this, whatever it is. Amaya still needs. I need you. Please Serena you can't leave me." Darien buried his head in her shoulder willing his beloved's eyes to open.

Seeing her still motionless Darien did the only thing he could think of, he softly kissed her lips, expressing all the love her had for her in that one simple act.

"Watch what liberties you take with my wife, Prince Endymion!"

A/N: Man this story is soooo Fun!


End file.
